


Mirrors

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: Draco Malfoy doesn't own a single mirror. Write from Harry's POV - Minimum: 254 words - Maximum 533 words.





	Mirrors

It was weird trying to get ready without a mirror. Who the fuck doesn’t own a mirror?   
  
“It’s not like you use a mirror on that birds nest hair of yours.” Draco had commented this morning after hearing me mutter about it.   
  
“It’s not like I can use a mirror to fix my ‘birds nest hair’ because you don’t fucking own one.” I heard myself reply. It was really a pointless argument. One we have had only a thousand times before. It wasn’t even like I knew WHY he didn’t own a mirror. He has never told me, no matter how hard I push. But if I push too far, he gets defensive and we ended up coming to blows over it. Today, I felt like pushing a little more.   
  
“I still think it’s completely pointless. You can’t just leave the house without knowing what you look like.”     
  
Draco paused. “I, unlike you, have fashion sense. I look at the clothes before I put them on. A great load of detail goes into my outfit of the day. I swear you wake up and pull out the first thing you see.”   
  
I was flabbergasted. Draco rarely reminded me of Malfoy from school these days, but then there are time’s, exactly like now, that he does.   
  
“My point has nothing to do with fashion sense Draco!” I take a deep breath. “I’m simply saying that you don’t have a mirror because you’re scared what’s going to stare back at you.”   
  
The look Draco sent me was murderous. I had done it again, pushed too far. I opened my mouth to apologise when the crack of apparition told me he had once again left.   


                        *******

  
The tapping on the window jolted me from my daydream. Draco’s owl was outside looking rather annoyed that I made him wait. Pretty much like his owner. It had been a day and a half since our argument, not the longest we’ve had but not the shortest either.   
  
Opening the window, I walked over and fetched the owl treats I always have. Feeding him a couple he stuck his leg out for me to take the letter. Just seeing the familiar script made me breath a sigh of relief. I opened the letter carefully, not knowing what is to come.   
  
_‘Harry,_   
_I apologise for yesterday’s outburst. I can only imagine what you must think of me. Everytime you bring up the subject I get on the defensive and refuse to answer your questions. After much deliberation I realise I owe you an explanation._   
_You were right. The reason I don’t own a mirror is because I’m scared of what will look back at me. Will it be my father? Will it be me? Either way, I don’t want to see the person I have become. I am ashamed of that person._   
_Today I ventured out and brought a mirror. Granted, it’s not a very big one, but a mirror all the same. Please come home. I miss you._   
_Love always,_   
_Draco._   


I can’t help but smile to myself. He thinks he won the battle, but me? I won the war. 


End file.
